


Baby Bending

by clarias



Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarias/pseuds/clarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by justsing17 on tumblr</p>
<p>Korra and Asami take care of the air babies for a night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bending

After weeks off gallivanting in an old air temple, leaving her to be menaced by creepy men with fixations on Guru Laghima, Pema thinks her husband owes her one nice dinner she didn’t cook.

He’s wavering. “I’m not sure this is a good idea,” he says, dithering around Oogi’s feet.

"We’ll be fine Tenzin," Asami says. Next to her in her wheelchair, Korra bounces Rohan on her knee while Ikki and Meelo run in circles around them.

"But - " he starts, no doubt about to expound on the many risks of leaving three children with a pair of teenage girls.

Pema isn’t having it. She’s already put on her going out clothes and she wants a conversation with her husband that isn’t crisis managing an apocalypse.

"Darling," she calls down from Oogi’s saddle. "I swear by all the spirits and Guru Laghima himself, if you don’t get up here and take me out to dinner I’m running off with your brother."

The children wave them off grinning.

::

She doesn’t remember when she last felt this relaxed; probably on their vacation in the south. That is, before the entire world was thrust into chaos with her family at the centre of it. It was a good few days.

Arm in arm, they float down the dark, quiet corridors, until they reach outside their door, where Tenzin kisses her, just like he used to do. It’s like being teenagers sneaking around to see each other again.

She opens the door to their living quarters and stops short.

The floor is littered with plates of half-eaten junk food, a Pai Sho board has been thrown against the wall and Korra’s wheelchair is tipped over in a corner. Their gramophone whirrs and hisses, the record long finished.

Most arresting is the impressively engineered pillow fort in the centre of the room.

She ducks down to see inside, and sees Korra and Asami leaning into each other asleep, their hands joined between them. Ikki is sprawled face down across their legs and Meelo is snoring loudly from his position under Korra’s arm. Rohan, thank the spirits, is sleeping soundly in his basket.

"Let’s let them sleep," Tenzin whispers into her ear, taking hold of her hand and leading her out.


End file.
